


An Adversary, Nothing More

by Shidei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shidei/pseuds/Shidei
Summary: Spoilers for the end of Shadowbringers; please be sure to have played through it first before reading!The Warrior of Light/Darkness sits and thinks, until someone comes along to have a less-than-friendly chat.





	An Adversary, Nothing More

The city lay beneath them, its lights twinkling in the darkness of the deep sea like the stars hidden behind the bright sky above. Perched on the top of one of the highest buildings, the hero sat on the edge, legs dangling off the side as they gazed down below, deep in thought. The open air around them hung with an odd sort of heavy pressure, as if the water held above by the breath of the whale could flood through at any moment, and all that could be heard was a faint ringing in the ears of the warrior who had been in too many close fights to ever be in true silence again.

It was time, they knew. Past time, even. Yet while the hero’s allies questioned the city’s residents on the streets spread out before them, they could do naught but sit, and think. And desperately try to remember, to put a name to the feeling this city awakened in them- a name that strangely enough felt as if it could be “home.” The towering structures, simple cloaks and masks, and strangers who seemed alien yet familiar, all at once. This was the warrior’s first visit to this place, and yet…

And yet.

It might have been home, once. So many years past. Back when their soul was whole…

They knew there was little point in pondering overmuch on this train of thought. What must be done, must be done. Putting forth the effort to try to remember would, at best, sap their energy and leave them feeling empty. At worst, they might truly remember something important- something which would make the upcoming battle even more difficult. They could not chance that; could not let the hopes and dreams of millions of people fall merely for their own lack of resolve. If ending him would erase the greatest threat to the remaining shards, then they would need to fell him, as they had so many before. 

That was, of course, assuming they could get through this without succumbing to the light that burned within. Surely there was a cure, or aught else they might do to bring back the night. With their dedicated allies working with them, searching with all their power for a way to help, victory was assured. The warrior had overcome many like disasters in their past, with the Scions at their side. This would be no different. They could not afford for this to be any different. 

The hero’s shoulders slumped, and they leaned further forward, resting their arms on their legs. Deep breath in, deep breath out. This weight on their shoulders would not hold them down. They truly ought to take the leap, rejoin their allies, and leave the contemplating for after all was said and done. Merely the sight of Ryne, with a bright smile on her face and her eyes crinkled in joy to see them, would be plenty to lift the hero’s spirits. 

Course decided, they stood and stretched. They had been up here for quite some time. With one final glance at the wonder of the visage below, they turned, lifting the whistle that would call their mount. 

Suddenly, a spiking headache- the warrior clutched their head with one hand, the other tightening its grip on the whistle. Eyes squeezed shut, they awaited the beginning of a memory, an Echo- 

But none came. 

The pain began to fade, and they sighed deeply, unsure if they were relieved or disappointed. ‘Twas only the light within attempting to take over. They shook their head to clear it, trying to ignore how their vision was even more clouded than before, everything tinted white. The warrior raised the whistle again, when a voice from behind called out. 

“Is aught amiss, hero?” 

Whipping around, they locked eyes with Emet-Selch, standing just a few scant yalms away, looking entirely unconcerned. Perhaps even a bit smug, a faint tilt at the corner of his lips suggesting a smirk. They narrowed their eyes, shifting uneasily. No matter how many times people had decided to show up unannounced and with not a sound to mark their appearance, it never failed to startle them. It had always been important that they know where everyone was at any time, for at any point they could be attacked. Not knowing of a new visitor’s presence until they decided to announce it made them apprehensive, unnerved, and on edge. What bothered them the most was that Emet-Selch likely knew this, and enjoyed the discomfort he caused the warrior with his actions.

“What, no reply for me? I suppose you have always been the silent type. You endure this pain all alone too, don’t you?” Emet-Selch let his lips slide wide in a grin. “Not that it would matter if you told anyone. Your soul has finally met its match. You may have staved off the light for now, but it will not be denied. Soon, you will turn on your precious friends.”

“What do you want?” The hero bit out. They had been under the impression that Emet-Selch would not come to see them; that they were meant to seek him out for a meeting. One that he meant to be the last. The warrior certainly had no intention of disappointing him again in this manner- it would be their last meeting. Just not as the Ascian had planned it.

Emet-Selch tilted his head, that condescending smile still on his face. “Oh, I’m sure you know the answer to that by this point, don’t you? Perhaps you even yearn for it now? A sweet release from all the pain and sorrow you’ve lived, to finally be able to just let go… And help to usher in the Rejoining.” 

The warrior tensed further, falling into a defensive position. Perhaps Emet-Selch had grown tired of waiting, and sought to cause their fall to be sooner rather than later, when they were alone and not alongside their allies. But if he had come only to taunt, the hero would not rise to his bait.

The Ascian’s countenance drooped, and he took a slight step back. “Ah, but that is not what you meant, is it? You were asking why I am here, now. Not waiting patiently for you to pick up the trail I left you.” He paused, gaze drifting out over the expansive city he had molded with his own hands. “In truth, I was simply curious as to whether you had come up here only for solitude, or if perhaps, you were rethinking your decision to come to me.” Emet-Selch turned back to the warrior, eyes pinning them in place. “It would not suit my plans if you tried to leave now, after all. Or... are you only trying to remember?” 

They looked away, jaw tightening. “What is there to remember?” 

Emet-Selch regarded them patiently. “Surely you are at least curious? About my past, this city… and your own soul’s past.”

The warrior squeezed their eyes shut, shaking their head in denial. They would not let him know of their hesitation. Their desire to have a different option, another path they might take that would not require his death, that they might learn of Amaurot and the first star. That one of the last survivors of that world, thousands of years old, might be able to live on, to tell his story. In peace. Emet-Selch would have no interest in such a thing- he had made it clear that all he desired at this point was a Rejoining, and naught else would suffice. There was little point in making friendly with him, now.

“No? Not in the least? There is so much I could tell you, had you only the ears to listen.” Emet-Selch scoffed. “But of course, that would be too much of me to ask, wouldn’t it? I am your adversary, and to you that means we can only fight. Why break bread with someone you will soon add to your list of defeated antagonists, hmm?” His piercing gaze and the fact that he had just echoed the hero’s thoughts unsettled them, and the warrior turned, keeping Emet-Selch in their peripheral vision but otherwise appearing to disregard him entirely. “Well, don’t let me keep you, then. I do hope to see you soon, when the light is closer to overtaking you, hero.” 

As they looked back over, the Ascian stepped through a portal, disappearing from sight. 

They sighed. They had not meant to offend him, but it would only work in their favor to cement the idea that Emet-Selch was an enemy. Yet the words of Hythlodaeus rang in their mind. That they had once been friends. The warrior could not help wondering what might have been…

Mindlessly rubbing their fingers over the whistle, they were lost in thought, until they realized just what they were holding. Yes, they had meant to call their mount, and ride back to their allies. They closed their eyes and nodded firmly. It was time to go. Time to finish this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I don't tend to get the urge to write very often, but the end of ShB had me feeling Some Type Of Way and I don't know if I'll ever be over it. I would be very happy to discuss things in the comments if anyone would like to ;) I'm considering writing more about the WoL/D and Emet-Selch, but we'll see if I can muster up the motivation for it.


End file.
